Maximum Boredom
by wingedwolf1
Summary: Max and the flock are stuck in Study Hall. What do they do to escape the boredom? What would YOU do?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm baccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Nudge: There is a sad lack of me in this story… **

**Me: You're in the next chapter… possibly. I never plan more than a few chapters ahead, unless I reallllllllly think about it.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything? Cuz I don't for everyone who is confused about that…**

_**MPOV**_

_Tick Tock…Tick Tock._

When will this END? I threw an irritated look back at Fang, then back to my notebook.

"I hate teachers" he mouthed, gesturing toward the teacher.

Why were we enduring a half hour of Hades? It was club day at our high school. This meant the people who signed up for clubs could go to their clubs for half an hour. Those of us who were too stupid to sign up got a SILENT study hall. If I would have known about the study hall, I would have signed up for something, maybe cooking.

I didn't like study halls one bit. They were quiet, annoying, and useless. It gave you time to do your homework, which I thought was supposed to be done at home. I finish all of my homework at home, not at school. And you, yeah all the sissies in the back who are complaining about heavy backpacks, grow a freaking backbone.

Some of you might be wondering why I'm ranting about study halls when everyone is required to have one.

The truth is Iggy, Fang and I were in band, our teacher gives us study halls on Mondays and Fridays, but we can whisper and pass notes to friends.

This…was…torture! Fang and I started whispering, until the teacher caught us.

"Maxine! Nicholas! Move away from each other at once!" The teacher exclaimed, pointing in two different directions.

"Listen, Buddy," I hissed at him, "It's just Max."

"And Nick." Fang added, crossing his arms and glaring at the teacher.

I smiled at Fang and glared at the teacher also, adding to the 'Don't mess with us vibe'

"Never mouth off to a teacher, you ungrateful children! To the principal's office… NOW!" The teacher ordered, pointing to the door.

We walked down the long corridors, whispering quietly.

"Man, that teacher was a real jerk!" I muttered, stopping and leaning against my locker.

"It'll be okay." He breathed, leaning next to me. I sighed and lolled my head on his shoulder. He looked at the ceiling, then back at me.

"Cameras." He whispered, grabbing my hand and leading me to the principal's office.

"Hello Maxine and Nick" The principal smiled as we walked in.

"Okay, how do you get his name right, but not mine?" I asked agitatedly.

"Because it gets on your nerves, and you're cute when you're angry." He gushed, grinning wide enough for us to see his ugly rotten teeth.

Fang growled and lunged at Mr. Bines. He aimed for an arm, so Mr. Bines wouldn't get hurt…much…well the injuries wouldn't be life threatening.

After the fistfight, Mr. Bines called my mom and told her to pick us up. And let me tell you, the car ride home was definitely awkward and uncomfortable.

"I would ground you, but since the principal harassed Max, you're both off the hook" Mom rambled, obviously annoyed with both of us.


	2. Nudge's Turn

**Me: I'll be on and off with my stories all this week.**

**Max: Remember where we went this summer?**

**Me: Well, we're going there again, and I get spotty internet connection.**

**Max: Brownie points and a preview of a new story to anyone who remembers where we're going!**

_**NudgePOV**_

Like omigosh! How am I supposed to sit still for half an hour? This is so stupid, all silent study halls are. I guess I shouldn't complain though, some people have a study hall every day. Not me though! I'm in chorus. I get study halls twice a week. However, I can talk and even pass notes!

It felt weird being the only bird-kid in middle school. Gazzy and Angel are in elementary school, and Max, Fang and Iggy are in high school. It almost feels lonely. If only I could be older… or younger. I think that if I was younger, that would even out the younger/older ratio. I'd no longer be stuck in the middle of young and old. There would be 3 younger, 3 older. It would be nearly perfect. Speaking of perfect, the school food is definitely not perfect. It looks terrible and tastes worse.

So, anyway, the silence was killing me. Why didn't I sign up for a club? I don't know. I wish I would have signed up for something, maybe drama… Max and Fang say I'm a drama queen, so I'd be really good at drama, right?

I sighed and looked at the sparkly pages of my fashion magazine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dr. M's van pull up to the high school. Gosh, were Max and Fang in trouble again?

I remember one time, Max got in trouble for excluding redheads from her lunch table, she got busted because that's bullying. They had both gotten in trouble countless times for just being themselves. oh well… I'll see them at home.

**Me: Sorry for short chappie!**

**R&R**


End file.
